Happy birthday, Camillia!
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: It's Camillia's birthday and Utah totally forgot about it. Somehow, he had to turn things around before the birthday party. Luckily, Evan and Phantom was there to help the farmboy. Utah x Camillia ONE SHOT COMPLETED!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story.**

* * *

**Happy birthday, Camillia!**

It was a sunny and completely normal morning in the pig farm north to Henesys. The chickens were running around their coop, the cow was happily ate away the stack of straw and the birds chirped. Everything was completely normal, until…

"Oh my god!"

Evan walked down, rubbing his sleepy eyes to see a panicked Utah running around the living room, tearing his hair apart and holding a calendar at the same time, "How could I ? How could I forget ?!"

"Utah, it's only 8 in the morning ? What could you possibly forget ?" Asked the 13 years old boy, who was trying to figure out what his older brother was talking about.

"It's Camillia's!" Evan raised an eyebrow, "Today is Camillia's birthday! How could I forgot her birthday!"

'So that's what all the puss are about…' Evan thought and walked straight to the bathroom without a second thought. Utah has always been the over-reacted one in the family, and this time was no different. The screaming hasn't stopped as the Dragon master got dressed up and prepare to help his parents with everyday's works, and it was getting rather annoying by noon, when Evan got back home with a basket full of eggs.

"What do I do ? Evan, what do I do ?!" Utah literally grabbed Evan by his shirt, pushing and pulling the boy.

"ALRIGHT! Calm down!" Smashed his brother's hand away, Evan rolled his eyes and pointed at the marble – a gift from Camillia to Utah, which was lying on top of the shelf, inside a gift box, "Why don't you give her a present ? It's still early, so you can go to the store and…"

"But what does Camillia like ?" Asked the older brother, after he had calmed a little bit. Evan felt a little bit nervous at the question, he didn't really know what type of gift to get for a girl either.

* * *

"Well, well, well… What do we have here ?" Rubbed his chin, Phantom glanced at Utah from head to toe before turning to Evan, raising his eyebrow. Grinned sheepishly, the boy grabbed his older brother by his arms and explained.

"Well, you see. Today's Camillia's birthday, and my brother want to…"

"Got it! Maids ?" The thief turned around and shouted at nobody – or at least that's what Evan thought. Because after a few seconds, he saw a group of three rushed to the door and pulled both guests inside the Lumiere. While Utah was still staring at pretty much everything inside the ship with amazement, Phantom settled down on his comfy red couch, waiting for his breakfast, "So talk to me, Utah. About your Camillia." This wasn't the first time he met Evan's brother, but Utah gave him an impression of a boy in a man's body, and someone has to fix it.

"Oh, uh… Well, Camillia is my best friend since forever ?" Tearing his eyes away from the smaller version of Lumiere, Utah scratched the back of his head. He felt embrarrassed admitting it, 'How could I not know what she like even after all those year ?!' Utah mentally hitting himself for being such a dork.

"Have no fear, Phantom is here." Snapped his fingers, the thief ordered his maids to bring out the rack full of clothes – mainly suits and tuxedo, "Suit up, buddy, and then I'll help you with the girl myself."

"Uh.. But…" Before he could even protested, Utah was already pushed inside the changing room by those maids and the dirty farm clothes was thrown outside. Meanwhile, Phantom was offering Evan another cup of tea, with homemade biscuits.

* * *

"Chin up! Smirk, not smile! Hold the rose close to your lips!" It was already 5 in the afternoon and Evan was getting bored of watch his brother practiced to be charming with one of Phantom's maids. It was fun at first, but now he began to get sleepy. Phantom smacked the newspaper against the surface of the table again and pointed at Utah's free hand, "Always put the other hand behind your back. Don't give her the impression that you're about to do something naughty!"

"O-okay…" His entire body was aching badly for standing in one position for too long, but Utah managed to suck it up and continued to do what Phantom told him. After another half an hour, he finally managed to please the thief.

"Good, you're ready to meet your Camillia. One more thing." The entire Lumiere suddenly stopped moving and there was voices from outside. Threw the bonquet of roses at Utah, the thief yawned, "There, you're good to go."

As he stepped outside the floating ship, Utah noticed that they have arrived at Henesys's east gate, with red carpet rolled out straight to Maya's house – where the birthday party was held. Ignored the look people was giving him, the teenage boy nervously walked – or rather paced, straight to where he was supposed to meet the birthday girl…

* * *

Camillia hugged the pillow tightly and glanced at the door every 5 seconds, obiviously waiting for a certain someone. Almost all of her friends were here already, almost…

"Hey, what's the hell is that ?" One of her friends looked through the window and almost instantly, everyone rushed outside to see what was going on: Two scary looking men was rolling a red carpet across Henesys and before the girl could figured out what happened, they stopped in front of her doorstep.

"E-excuse me, what's going on ?" Summoned all of her cougar, she asked one of the men who were now standing next to the door, looking rather serious. Neither of them gave her an answer, instead, they only stared at the middle of nowhere.

Just when Camillia thought things couldn't get any weirder, she saw a strange yet familiar face walking, slowly but surely, toward to her. He looked rather handsome with the tuxedo and his hair all combed up, but what surprise her was his smile. Camillia never seen her childhood friend smiled like this, confident, unlike the old Utah she knew.

_And loved._

"A beautiful rose, for a beautiful lady." Utah gently held the roses close to her lips and smiled, "Happy birthday, Camilia."

"Utah…" Trying her best not to laugh, the orange haired girl held her hand in front of her lips and whispered, "Are you doing this..for me ?"

"Uh.. Yes." He stuttered, not knowing how to responde, 'Wasn't Camillia suppose to be jumping with joy, rather than asking me this ?'. As he recalled, Phantom never told him what to do if this happened. Utah nervously watched her expression as Camillia took the bonquet in her hand and smell if.

"It's lovely, but you shouldn't." She giggled when he dropped his smile –along with the hand behind his back, "I like you just the way you are, silly."

"You do ?" His face instantly lit up, and Utah grinned, that's how her Utah should be – be himself. Reached out for his hand, Camillia laced their fingers together and pulled him inside:

"C'mon, I've saved you a piece of my birthday cake.

"Alright! I love cake!" The teenage boy kept on grinning as they both ran inside Maya's house to continue her birthday party…

* * *

**A/n: Still a horrible written one shot. I've been really busy with school and works, and there was some stuffs that I have to deal with. But I promise, the next time I update, it will be good!**


End file.
